Castiel: The Winchester Angel
by Teen Cullen
Summary: Castiel showed up way earlier than originally planned to save little Tyler, because that b**** was strong!
1. Chapter 1

Dean ran to the other side with Tyler's mother as they left Sam to keep hitting the glass doors, hoping one of them would get in before Tyler drowned like her great aunt. Sam could see the desperate struggles from the little girl as she desperately swished the plastic away from her body, only to be met with more of the suffocating cold covering again.

His brother was fighting with the same fever that he gave to all their cases, but Sam's newly needed addiction to saving all that he could gave him extra strength and the thought to use the pot to break the door the precious seconds before Dean kicked the door in.

Sam with his long legs easily made it to the pool before Dean, but instead of jumping in and saving the girl as originally planned, he stayed and watched as a wing pushed up from the water flinging droplets into his eyes blinding him. As his vision cleared he stilled and watched as the wings shivered away from the creature and showed Tyler resting within its arms.

Dean and Tyler's mother had caught up by then and were running to the pool, until they too saw the wings that now drooped with a soggy look to the tile of the pool house. Tyler was crying into the creature's neck with hysteria but quieted at the gentle touch to her head from her savoir, as he lightly rocked her to his body.

As any mother would Tyler's was no different; fearing for her girl she kept running after the shock of her child being rescued by a stranger and made to reach for her. The Brothers quickly stalked towards the new stranger, who was beginning to look like a drenched angel with the wings that covered most of it but could still be a threat.

Tyler let out a shriek of displeasure as her mother pulled at her, but the child held fast to her hero mumbling words at her mother. It wasn't until Sam and Dean were close that the parent and child began to scream. At one another, if not the creature.

"Let go! Tyler! Let g-"

"No," screamed Tyler back, "Mom! He saved me! I want my angel! No mommy!"

Now the Winchesters had a proper look at this new creature. It was a man, lean build with the brightest blue eyes either had ever seen reflected in a new born sky and hair that was the darkest night they had fought in with the monsters that seemed to hunt the innocent. Sam couldn't think anything but Angel. It had to be, with wings that seemed to change in the light as they flexed under the weight of the water that dragged them down; at first midnight blue/black then white. What else could it be?

"Tyler, child. Your mother only worries. Try to be kind. I will hold you until you are unafraid, for it is my promise, but do not be rude to someone who only cares for you greatly enough to fear for your safety."

Hearing the voice of the new creature startled Dean with its powerful rumble that sent a quiet vibration throughout the building. The wings drooped more towards the tile revealing more to Dean's sight.

The man was nude, and seemed to be unaware of his state as he adjusted the child against his chest.

"I believe she will need dry clothes, or she will be become ill; would you assist please?" The rumble was now directed to the adults.

"Yes, please come you must be cold as well."

"Thank you. You shouldn't have to worry about Megan now."

" Angel, what happened to her?" Tyler shivered into her angel again and he pulled her tight rubbing her arms a bit.

"She lives with the creator now in heaven. She will not harm any again."

It was a little while later that Tyler was dressed, overseen by her angel (or at least that's what Sam called the man now) and was about to settle into his embrace once more before Dean intervened and handed the winged man a set of his clothes.

"You must be cold as well. Dry off and put them on." Dean left no room for doubt it was a command.

The man nodded his thanks and dried off then seemed to get lost on what to do next. Tyler, who had not taken her hands off his arm, seemed to be the only one to understand him.

"You're a silly angel, put this on first, then this-"and the child helped the angel dress for what seemed the first time.

They ended up settling in the playroom, now cleaned by the worried mother as Tyler showed the man around her room pointing to various toys and such until she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Angel?!" The man seemed to have dozed off during her play, but now gently beckoned her.

"No, child do not worry about me. I do wonder about you. I think it's time for you to rest." With that the man scooped her up and deposited her onto her bed on the other side of the room.

"Good bye Castiel"

"Good bye Tyler." And with a kiss she slept.

As they said their goodbyes the brothers could see the weakness in the angel's movements. He had the same exhaustion that the boys were accustomed to after surviving difficult hunts that required much fighting to survive.

The brother's watched the mother whisper her thank to this Castiel, angel as he walked out of the front doors of the hotel. They followed the angel out to the porch.

Dean stuck his hand out to shake Castiel's, "Hey, I'm Dean and that," he stuck his thumb in Sam's direction," is my little brother Sam. We were wondering where you came from-"

"And to thank you of course." Sam interrupted.

The man seemed scared of Dean's hand so Dean held it out for a beat longer before letting it fall.

"Yeah that too."

"Your welcome, but it is only my duty. I come from our heavenly father, as you should know, we all come from him." His voice was light, weary and held an attachment of uncertainty in its quality.

Dean saw a look in his eyes that he recognized as loss. He reminded Dean of Sam when he was little and they were separated from Dad on a hunt. Scared, careful, quiet, and … maybe it was big brother vibes or something but-

The angel was walking away as Dean put his hand on his shoulder in that strong caring way only protectors can, "Hey, kid are you lost?"

Sam thought his brother was out of his mind, but then Castiel turned around his mouth opening and closing before he dropped his eyes to the ground almost like a frightened child. Dean couldn't help himself, so he did what was natural and strangely out of character.

As Dean gave himself over to instinct, Sam watched his big brother do something he had only been given by right of blood. The hug; that seemed to make everyone smaller than his brother in comparison when held in it, even Sam with his gigantic frame. Apparently even huge impressive wings couldn't resist the power. It broke Sam's heart to hear the remembered words tumbling out of Dean's mouth into the terrified angel's ears.

"It will be okay, I'll take care of you okay?"

And that's how Dean and Sam came to adopt their strange little angel brother, Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long drive to Laurence, Kansas with an extra person, even if it was Bobby. Cas had just met him and though Dean trusted him it was hard to see Castiel flinch at unfamiliar contact that was caused by the car jolting Bobby and him together.

Bobby after seeing how quickly the Brothers had become attached to their stray quickly suggested Cas was a monster. After a yelling match that had Dean frustrated and confused, Bobby still untrusting, Sam ready to punch a few walls, and Castiel hiding between the old couch and the wall did they decided it was a good idea to get some outside help.

While Dean drove he calmed and was able to look at Uncle Bobby's reasoning. Dean never got attached, just ask the girls he slept with. They only thing he really cared about were family and killing monsters. In that order. It was more likely that Castiel was here to hurt or gather information for one the monsters wanted that always after the hunters. It was logical.

But Cas was different somehow from any sly and clever monster he'd seen. He just fit in perfectly. He tried whatever Dean put in front of him, didn't mind crap hotels or Sam's burrito gas; or if he did he didn't complain which was just as good. He loved to sing along with Dean's songs (even if it bothered him at first that he sang in perfect pitch…) Castiel was good at hunting and with the kids, but not the adults( yeah the Dad from the last job…not so good conversations there), but Dean and Sam could deal with that. Oh, and when it came to fighting that little angel that was still flinching away from Bobby he was just one BAMF. Dean thought that their just made him a little Winchester right there.

It wasn't long before Dean came to the same conclusion that he pulled up to Miss. Missouri's house.

As usual, she was waiting right there on the front steps for the group to come in.

"What took you boy's so long?! And Y'all go and play in the mud on the way too! Go get clean up , then sit in the foyer ,get to it! I mean it now!" She shrilled with authority as she turned back into the house.

Castiel looked at Sam, and Sam winked "Well you heard the woman Cas, let's move before she brings out the wooden spoon."

Castiel titled his head to the right, "Why would she need a wooden spoon…"

Shaking his head Dean led the confused angel inside without anyone answering his question.

Bobby, not muddy from the hunt was let it to the "foyer" (aka the physic/serious talk room) without washing while the rest of the boys were lead to Missouri's mudroom to clean off with a hose from the sink and boot brushes on the floor. Sam watched as Castiel watched the brother's moments carefully before copying them with reverence in his slow carefully though moments. Dean smiled as he nudged Sam carefully to take notice of their little angel brother copying them like a kid. Sam was careful to let Cas watch him before moving on to the next phase of cleaning now.

Now clean enough to earn Missouri's contented smile did the boys dare sit on her good couch, Castiel placed carefully between them while Bobby and Missouri sat on the opposite love seat.

" So no idle chat this time sweets, I assume we are here to find out more about your little angel here." The kind woman inclined her head and hand towards Cas.

Dean gave a sigh of relief; Castiel didn't do so well when confronted with Bobby he doubted even little old Missouri could get him to take on another conversation, right after that incident.

"Yeah, we don't know much about him and neither does he. Just random pieces and a general sense of who he is, right Cas?" Sam looked at Cas waiting until he gave one of his sharp nods before continuing.

In a smaller voice than the one he used when Bobby came at him with holy water and the stupid silver knife he spoke without meeting Missouri's eyes, "Bobby is a little worried about me not being truthful, but-"

Sam then interrupted, pushing Castiel's glare aside," But either way we thought it might help us more about myself and if there is anything we do need to know in case of an emergency or something."

Missouri gave his a discomforting look, "What kind of emergency, hon?"

Dean stepped in, "Like is there any dicks after him, and if he is allergic to apple pie would be nice. Big deal if yah could look into the allergy thing. Sam won't let be feed him nuts or strawberries and etc. until we know."

Missouri's look of wonder and uneasy returned, "You don't want to know if he has a family or maybe where he lives, where life was before all this?" Bobby nodded at her when she looked at him in disbelief.

"We are his family, Missouri. No doubt about that one." Dean said the truthful statement with complete sincerity and confidence. Sam slowly pulled Castiel to his side letting the angel snuggle into him just like he always did while watching a movie. Castiel seemed to shrink into the comfort and zoneout of the conversation having had too much already.

" I told yah,M. They just attached themselves like it was nothing. It's strange, freaky, but nothing has happened yet…." Bobby trailed off.


End file.
